


The Wrong Brother

by bittersweetblonde



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 09:45:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17485820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweetblonde/pseuds/bittersweetblonde
Summary: One girl, two brothers. Which one does she fancy and will she end up with him?





	The Wrong Brother

"What are you smiling about?" Lucas Scott asked his college roommate as she read another message on her cell.  
"Your brother." Peyton replied and Luke rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
"It's half brother actually." He muttered.  
"Whatever." She replied as she typed a message back.  
Peyton and Nathan had been friends since High School, they often joked around with each other and flirted from time to time, but it wasn't until they got to college that they started hanging out more and got closer.  
Lucas sighed as Peyton's cell went off again, indicating that Nathan had sent her another text and he watched as her smile grew.  
"What do you see in him?" He asked, not understanding why all the girls flocked to his jock of a half brother.  
"I don't know, but he makes me feel special...his body's pretty damn fine too." She said with a smirk and Lucas just shook his head.  
"You know he's a jackass though right and only after one thing?" He questioned and Peyton rolled her eyes.  
"It's a reputation Luke and yeah fair enough he does live up to it sometimes, but he's different with me. We actually have conversations and he's got this caring side. Maybe if you two stopped pretending that the other didn't exist and actually spent time together, you'd see it for yourself?" She told him.  
Lucas and Nathan had never got on, the only things they had in common was the same father, a love for basketball and Peyton; the blonde haired beauty that they were both close too. Lucas had always had a soft spot for her, in fact he was sure he'd been in love with her since he'd first laid eyes on her, but unlike his jerk of a brother, he'd never given her reason to think he was interested and just gave her friendly signals instead.  
"Shoot I better get ready, he wants to meet up in an hour." Peyton exclaimed as her cell beeped again and she read Nathan's latest message.  
"Peyt?" Luke said as she got up to go to her room and she stopped and looked at him.  
"Yeah?" She asked and he knew this was his moment, the moment he should tell her how he felt, but as he opened his mouth, other words came tumbling out instead.  
"Be careful yeah?" He said and she just shook her head and laughed.  
"Luke, I've been out with him before and I'm still here to tell the tail." She replied and then leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for looking out for me though." She added with a smile and then went to her room to get ready.

Peyton had been about half an hour in her room, she'd already washed her hair that morning which she was thankful for and she'd just done the finishing touches to her outfit and makeup. Giving herself a quick once over in the mirror, she smiled at the end result and just as she was about to grab her bag off her bed, she heard her cell beep. Seeing Nathan's name flash up on the screen, she opened the message.  
 _'Not long til I see you, get ready for the night of your life :) xxxx'_ It said and suddenly she felt nervous.  
Her and Nathan had snogged and had the odd fumble in the past, but she was still a virgin. She'd actually told him about it a few months back and was surprised by his reaction. He'd told her that he really respected that and wished he'd saved himself for the right person, but lately he'd been throwing her little comments about sex and saying how he wanted to take her 'v plates'. She'd brought it on herself though, always flirting with him and probably leading him on, but she hadn't meant to, it was just in her nature to be like that. She always appeared to act confident and sassy around the opposite sex, even if she was feeling the total opposite! Now she was regretting it though and just hoped she could keep him at a certain distance tonight.

Flicking through the channels and looking for something decent to watch, Lucas heard the door to Peyton's room open and she walked out looking amazing.  
"Wow..." He said and she just laughed.  
"Luke, it's only a pair of skinny jeans and a jumper." She told him and then grabbed her boots, scarf and jacket.  
"You still look good though." He replied and couldn't help but sneak a look at her legs as she pulled her boots on.  
In a way, he was thankful it was Winter and freezing cold outside. At least it meant she got to cover up and Nathan wouldn't get a flesh show. It also made Lucas himself feel less jealous.  
"So where's he taking you?" He asked as she put her scarf and jacket on.  
"Nowhere really, just going for a drive." She told him and he nodded.  
"He knows how to impress a girl." He couldn't help but sarcastically say and Peyton just rolled her eyes.  
"Luke this isn't a date. This is just two friends meeting and catching up with each other, I wouldn't be dressed like this otherwise." She replied with a sigh and then her cell beeped again before Lucas could reply. "He's parked up waiting outside. I'm not sure what time I'll be back, but I'll try not to wake you if it's late." She said and Luke just nodded.  
"Alright, well I'll see you later and Peyt...remember what I said ok?" He told her and she just rolled her eyes and nodded before heading out of the door.  
Lucas then made his way to the window and looked down to see Nathan's boy racer car parked up with the engine running and he just shook his head in disbelief. The jerk hadn't even knocked for her! Fair enough it wasn't a date and maybe he'd not come to the door because he didn't want to see Luke, maybe he was even worried that something would happen to his car if he left it for just a few minutes, but it still seemed stupid and proved to Lucas that although he didn't have the girl, he still had his manors.

As Peyton made her way down the stairs of the building and out into the cold air, she was glad of the Winter warmers she'd gone for, she was also secretly glad of the barrier they'd create between her body and Nathan's wandering hands.  
If she was to admit to it, she fancied Nathan and had done since High School. He was popular, cheeky, flirty and he'd shown an interest in her. At times she thought she loved him, she thought about him so often it was like he'd moved into her brain and even though she knew he had this reputation as a bad boy and lived up to it, he couldn't do any wrong in her eyes.  
Walking to his car, she dug her hands into her coat pockets and then took them out to take her bag off of her shoulder and open his passenger door.  
"Hey!" She said with a smile as she got in. She'd been tempted to kiss his cheek as an extra hello, but she didn't want to lead him on more than she already had done.  
"Alright?" He asked as she put her seatbelt on and then they went driving off.  
They made general chit chat at first, asking what each other had been up to, but then Nathan mentioned something that she wasn't expecting to hear.  
"I got arrested, fined and I'm doing community service at the moment." He informed her and she just looked at him in slight shock.  
"What?!" She asked. "Oh God please tell me it was something worth getting arrested for?" She added and he just shrugged.  
"Kind of...it was threatening behaviour, but the guy was asking for it. It just didn't go down well at the cop shop because I've already got assault on my record." He admitted and she just looked at him and sighed.  
"Nathan..." She said and he just laughed.  
"Oh come on it's not that bad, it's not like I'm in jail. I just have a habit of hitting guys and threatening them, it's not like I'd kill them." He told her and she just looked out of the window, suddenly wondering why she was sat in this car and realising what Lucas had meant about her being careful.  
"The next time you want to meet up, it won't be a text I get, it'll be a visiting order." She said and Nathan just laughed. "I'm being serious!" She told him and he just smirked.  
They carried on driving and talking, mainly about the friends he'd been making through his community service and Peyton was being put off more and more by the second, if Nathan thought that this impressed girls, then he'd chosen the wrong one to big it all up to.  
Slowing the car down and coming to a halt, Nathan parked up off the beaten track, took his seatbelt off and got a cigarette out.  
"I thought you'd stopped that." Peyton asked as he lit it up and he shook his head before taking a drag.  
"I've cut down though, keep trying to wean myself off them." He told her and she just let out a sarcastic laugh.  
"You say that every time I see you. It's not good for your basketball career you know." She said and he just shrugged.  
"Neither’s having a criminal record." He replied.  
The pair of them didn't say much after that, Peyton feeling as though she'd finally had her eyes opened to what she knew all along, but didn't want to believe and Nathan not talking due to his smoking. Not once in the last half an hour had he asked about her or what she'd been doing, he hadn't even mentioned Lucas, but that was no surprise.  
Finishing his cigarette, Nathan then chucked it out of the window and pulled Peyton closer to him and roughly kissed her! He didn't even give her the time to protest before launching his tongue in her mouth, but he never really did, that's what she was used to with him, it was how he always kissed her, but after a few seconds of kissing him back, Peyton did protest and pulled away.  
"You stink of smoke." She told him, but he just laughed and pulled her back, roughly kissing her again just like before, only this time, she felt his hand go for the buttons on her coat!  
She didn't feel entirely comfortable, but let him have a little roam under her jumper, it wasn't like they'd not done this before, but she felt much more different about it this time and when she realised that, she pulled away from the kiss, gave him a light slap and told him to stop.  
"What?" He asked feeling confused.  
"I'm not easy like all your other girls." She said and he just looked at her.  
"I never said you were." He replied and then pulled her closer again, this time brushing some hair from her eye and kissing her cheek. She thought she'd finally calmed him down, but before she knew it, he'd turned her head and roughly snogged her again, this time his hand going in the opposite direction and under her jeans!  
She quickly protested and hit him again, feeling even more uncomfortable than before!  
"What's wrong? It's not like I haven't hand my hand or fingers down here in the past." He said, feeling totally confused as to why she was acting like this.  
"Yeah, well I think you've had enough." She answered while removing his hand and then doing her coat back up.  
There was silence between them for a little while before Nathan spoke up. "So how much have you actually done with a guy?" He asked, wondering if him knowing about her virginity was what had caused her to be so anti-fun tonight.  
Peyton let out a sigh and then looked at him. "Just kissing really." She said.  
"So you've never touched a dick?" He asked and she shook her head, knowing where he was about to take this and she wasn't wrong. He grabbed her hand and then placed it over his jean covered one. As he went to undo his flies though, Peyton pulled her hand away! "Oh come on, just touch it. You don't have to do anything else." He said.  
She wasn't sure why she wasn't being forceful and saying no, maybe it was down to him telling her about this criminal record of his, maybe she was scared of what he might say or do if she didn't agree or maybe she was just scared herself, scared of sex, scared of the unknown?  
Letting out a sigh, she reached her arm back out and Nathan undid his jeans, giving her better access. Guiding her hand under his pants, she reached his dick and was surprised by how small it was! She knew telling a guy that he had a small dick was a way to kill him, but that didn't stop her, in fact she thought it was good payback for how he'd been treating her tonight and for how she now realised he'd been to her in the past.  
"Small?!" He asked in horror and Peyton just laughed, making out she was joking, but in her own head she knew she wasn't! "Is that all I'm getting tonight then?" Nathan continued and Peyton just nodded.  
"Yeah. I'm sorry, but I'm not ready for anything more." She told him and then Nathan sighed and told her to buckle up before driving off.  
She figured she'd annoyed him and he'd be taking her back to her college digs, they were heading back the way they'd come anyway, but it seemed he had other ideas and pulled off the road into another quiet place and parked up.  
"Why have we stopped?" She asked.  
"I can't be assed to drive, just going to sit here for a bit." He informed her and she just nodded.  
It didn't take long before he was trying it on with her again though, the rough kisses were back, but his breath wasn't as smoky now so Peyton didn't mind as much, but then his hands started wondering again and after a few seconds, she stopped him.  
"Nathan, I said no to this earlier." She told him and he just stopped and then leaned back in his seat.  
"Alright well how about you come over to me? Kiss me first and take control, get my dick out and suck me off?" He suggested like it was the most normal thing in the world.  
"No way!" Peyton said feeling horrified! She couldn't believe this was the same guy who months ago had told her that he respected her for being a virgin!  
"Oh come on. experiment a little! Let me be your sex teacher." He told her and even though she knew what he was asking was highly inappropriate, there was a little voice in her head telling her to just give some of it a go.   
Leaning over, she kissed him and she kissed him as roughly as he had her while letting one of her hands stroke down his clothed body, the body that she'd usually found such a turn on since High School before letting it slip under his jeans and pants, fumbling a little until she reached his dick, she pulled it out before running her hand up and down it, but then she suddenly came to her senses and realised just what she was doing and then pulled away quickly!  
"No! Look that's it and I mean it! I'm not doing anything else tonight!" She told him firmly.  
"You've not done anything at all though, except make me need a wank later to finish what you were about to start!" He replied and Peyton just sighed before looking out of the window.  
They sat in silence for a good few minutes before she broke it. “Can I ask you something?" She said and he looked at her and nodded. "Why have you never had a steady girlfriend?" She questioned and Nathan shrugged.  
"Don't know? I mean I'd love to meet someone, get married and have a family, but I just get bored easily I guess?" He replied. "I also go for the wrong type of girls." He added and then glanced at her. "Can I ask you something?" He said and she nodded. "Why have you never had sex?" He questioned and she let out a sigh.  
"Fear? As soon as you reach 16 it's like it's the law to lose your virginity, but it wasn't to me and because of that time passed me by and now I'm 19 and scared of it? I put on this front around guys, but that's all it is, a front. Plus I think sex means more to me than most girls." She answered and Nathan nodded.  
"I do think you're putting it on a pedestal, but I also get where you're coming from." He told her.  
"Me and you are never going to happen are we?" She said as she turned to look at him and he just gave a small smile and shook his head.  
"Want me to take you home?" He asked and she just nodded before he started the engine and drove her back.

Lucas had just finished watching a movie when he heard a loud engine outside and a door shut. It wasn't long before the door to their place went and he looked around to see Peyton coming in and he smiled.  
"Nice night?" He asked and she just nodded before crashing down on the sofa next to him.  
"Didn't think you'd still be up." She said.  
"Well you were only gone for two hours, I ended up watching a movie." He replied. "Where did you end up driving to?" He asked.  
"Just around really." She answered and Lucas couldn't help but notice a difference in her. Before she left, she seemed excited, now she was back she seemed half hearted.  
"You ok?" He asked.  
"Yeah, just tired." She told him, before grabbing the remote and flicking it onto the music channels, but Lucas wasn't entirely convinced and knew there was more to it.  
"Nathan ok?" He asked, even though he didn't like to.  
"Except for getting himself in trouble with the law recently, yeah." She replied and although he wasn't expecting it, he couldn't say he was surprised.  
"What did he do?" He asked.  
"Threatening behaviour, he's doing community service and making friends with criminals." She explained and now Lucas got why she seemed a little off. She could deny it to him all she wanted, but he knew she fancied Nathan, she always had. He'd seen the way she smiled whenever she spoke about him, he'd seen the way she'd eyed his body up in High School.  
"Peyton, I'm sorry." Lucas said sympathetically and she looked at him in confusion.  
"You're not going to say I told you so?" She asked and he shook his head.   
"Why would I say that?" He questioned and she sighed.  
"Because you should. Because you know and have always known what he's like and because I was stupid, I've been stupid!" She replied.  
"Peyt, you're not stupid." He told her.  
"Yes I am! I fell for his charm, his words that meant nothing...I told him things I shouldn't have, I did things I shouldn't have..." She rambled and Lucas grabbed the remote and turned the TV out before looking at her.  
"What things?" He asked and it was only at this point that Peyton had realised what she'd said. "Peyton, what things?" Lucas asked again when he got no reply.  
"I erm...I told him I was still a virgin and...well he was cool about it at first, in fact he was great about it, he even said he respected it..." She explained and then went silent.  
"But?" Lucas asked wanting her to carry on.  
"But...tonight he...well he tried it on." She said and before she knew it, Lucas was on his feet looking angry and about to make his way to the door! "No!" She exclaimed getting up and grabbing his arm to stop him and he just looked at her like she was crazy!  
"That bastard has gone too far this time Peyt!" He replied and then went to move again, but Peyton tightened her grip on him.  
"Lucas don't ok! I've already seen and heard enough bad boy antics tonight, I don't need you turning into one as well." She begged and then calmed down a little. "Besides it wasn't entirely all him." She admitted and Lucas now looked at her confused, calming down himself a little until he heard that.  
"What do you mean?" He asked.  
"Earlier when I said I did things I shouldn't have...I led him on, I flirted with him, I kissed him, I never said no to things I probably should have done tonight and in the past." She explained and Lucas just closed his eyes.  
"Peyton..." He sighed.  
"I know ok. I know! Look, I've never let it go any further than a kiss and a fumble, but it's done now and I'm done with him." She told Lucas who opened his eyes and just looked at her. "I'm serious, I don't want anything to do with him. I'm just sorry that it's taken me until now to realise." She added.  
"Well it's better now than never right?" He asked and she just nodded.  
"Promise me you're not going to go after him though and just leave things?" She said and he sighed. "Please Lucas, you're not like that, don't stoop to his level ok?" She added and as much as he wanted to give his half brother a beating, he knew Peyton was right.  
"Ok." He said and then sat down and pulled her with him, giving her a reassuring cuddle that he'd wanted to give her since she'd told him Nathan had tried it on.  
"You're ok though yeah?" He asked as he comforted her in his arms and she nodded.  
"Yeah. Yeah I am now." She said and the pair of them ended up falling asleep like that about half an hour later.

The next morning and Peyton woke up to the smell of bacon. Feeling confused at finding herself on the sofa, she then remembered how her and Lucas had fallen asleep on it last night and figured he was now cooking breakfast.  
Walking to the kitchen she saw him frying the bacon and smiled as she leaned on the doorway. She couldn't believe that Nathan and Lucas were related, they were the total opposite! "Something smells good." She said, causing Luke to jump a little and as he turned to face her, he pulled a face.  
"You've ruined the surprise now, I was going to bring this through." He told her and she just smiled.  
"You didn't have to make me breakfast you know." She said and he just shrugged.  
"I kind of feel like spoiling you today." He replied. "I was actually wondering if you wanted to do something tonight? I know you probably don't fancy a night out after last night, but..." He rambled and she walked further into the kitchen and waved her hand to stop him.  
"It's fine, it sounds like a good idea actually." She told him and he just smiled before going back to frying the bacon. He wasn't sure he had the balls to tell her how he felt tonight, but he was determined to show her how a girl should be treated on a night out, especially a girl as special as her.

They both went to their classes during the day and Lucas told her he was going to hang out with his friends Skills and Mouth for a bit afterwards before their night out which she didn't mind, it would give her the chance to blast some Cure music around the place without him complaining!  
It soon got to six o'clock though and Peyton was starting to worry, Lucas wasn't back yet and they'd arranged to go out for seven. Another half an hour had gone past and just as she was about to call him, there was a knock at the door.  
To her surprise, Lucas was stood behind it smiling with some flowers in his hand and looking all ready to go!   
"What are you doing?" She asked with a laugh.  
"Well you live here and we're going out tonight so I came to pick you up and give you these." He explained before handing her the flowers.  
She took them from him and smelt them before smiling. She'd never been a flowers type of girl, but she really appreciated the effort he'd gone to and they did look beautiful. "Thank you." She told him. "Do you want to come inside for a bit while I just go get my bag and things?" She then offered, deciding to play up to tonight the way he was doing and he nodded before walking inside.  
"Nice place." He commented looking around as she fetched her stuff.  
"Yeah me and my roommate like it." She replied and then walked over to him.  
"Roommate huh? What's she like?" He asked and Peyton just laughed.  
"Well she is a he and other than his bad taste in music, he's proving to be a great guy so far." She said with a wink and Luke just laughed before offering his hand for her to take and then they made their way out. "So where is it we're going Mr Scott?" She asked once they'd gotten out of the building and into his Mustang.  
"There's a little restaurant in town that my roommate raves about, I've heard they do an amazing pie." He informed her and she just looked across at him and smiled.  
"Oh really?" She laughed. "So you've got a roommate too then? What's he like?" She asked and Lucas let out a smirk realising she was copying him from earlier.  
"Well he's a she and other than her bad taste in music, she's proving to be a great girl so far." He answered with a wink, copying her back and Peyton just laughed.  
It didn't take them long to get to the restaurant and after ordering their food, they got chatting. "So what's your favourite colour?" He asked and Peyton suddenly looked at him confused, he knew everything there was to know about her already so where had that come from...but then she realised that this 'pretending not to know each other' thing was obviously going to stick all night and she actually liked it.  
"Red." She replied.  
"What's your middle name?" He asked and she shook her head.  
"Nuh-uh, you tell me yours." She said and even though he knew Peyton already knew it, he still looked down feeling embarrassed.  
"Eugene." He replied in a low voice.  
"Well mine's Elizabeth. I think they actually go well together." She replied and he just smiled, never realising that before.  
Throughout their meal, there was natural flirting and teasing and it wasn't uncomfortable for either of them, especially Peyton who'd managed to find out things about Lucas that she never even knew before, one of them being his love for her legs!  
"Well it's better than having a love for my ass." She told him and he looked at her confused. "Oh just some jerk I had the hots for always complimenting it. He turned out to be a bit of a dick in the end." She explained and Lucas suddenly realised that she meant Nathan.  
"Yeah he sounds it." He replied, not expecting what Peyton was going to say next.  
"His brother is much better." She told him and he looked up at her from his meal and she just smiled. "Yeah he's got this half brother, he's really kind, caring, sweet, always there for his friends, for his Mom, anyone that needs him really and he's got such a way with words, he's really philosophical and inspiring, he's...well he's amazing." She continued and Lucas just smiled at her in awe, he couldn't quite believe she'd just said all of that!  
"He sounds a lot like my roommate." He said, finally finding his voice after Peyton's little speech and this time it was her turn to be speechless. She looked at him and he smiled before continuing. "She's kind, caring, sweet, always there for her friends and her Dad, she's got a passion for music that I adore along with a beautiful heart and she deserves to be loved by a decent guy, someone that will love her for all of that and not for what she's like in bed." He continued and Peyton felt her eyes glaze over a little. He really did have a way with words!  
Once they'd both finished their meal and Lucas signalled for the bill, Peyton got her purse out. "Hey this is on me." He told her.  
"At least let me pay half?" She replied and Luke shook his head before getting his wallet out.  
"When you come out with Lucas Scott, you get the gentleman treatment, now put it away Blondie." He told her with a laugh and she just smiled before thanking him and putting her purse back in her bag.  
Leaving the restaurant, Peyton expected them to go back to his car, but he suggested going for a walk, a quick one given how cold it was and she'd agreed.  
"So tonight's been really nice." She told him as they walked along hand in hand and he nodded.  
"Yeah, if I'm honest I've wanted to take you out like that for ages. I know it wasn't exactly a date as such but.."  
"Oh I think we can call it a date." She told him with a smile and he looked at her and she just nodded, knowing he was questioning if he'd heard her right.  
"So will there be any more of these in the future?" He asked.  
"After the way I've been treated tonight, definitely." She answered and Lucas smiled before coming to a halt.  
"Why have we stopped?" She asked and he motioned his head to the right and Peyton looked round and came face to face with a beautiful view of the town all lit up in the darkness. "Wow." She breathed. "It's beautiful." She added and Lucas wrapped his arms around her from behind and nodded.  
"Yeah, just like a blonde haired beauty I know...in fact she may even beat this." He whispered and Peyton turned around to face him and saw nothing but love and sincerity in his eyes.  
"You really are amazing aren't you." She said, not as a question, but more a statement. "What did I ever see in that jackass brother of yours when you've been right under my nose all this time? How could I have been so hung up on him when there's always been you?" She added and Lucas just smiled before brushing some hair out of her face.  
"It's life, the nice guys never get the girl." He told her and she shook her head.  
"Well not this time." She said and then moved her head closer to his and slowly met his lips. He kissed her back and she felt like she was flying! She'd never had a kiss like this before, this wasn't rough and full of tongue, this was slow, soft and meaningful.  
Suddenly realising what was happening, Lucas opened his eyes and pulled away, he saw the look of disappointment on Peyton's face as he did so and he was quick to tell her that it wasn't her, but more him.  
"I don't want you to think I'm taking advantage." He explained and Peyton's face changed into a happy one.  
"Lucas, you never could! Not even if you wanted to! You're not that guy, you're not Nathan and I'm so glad you're not." She told him and he took her hand and kissed her knuckles, it was only then, he felt how cold she was.  
"Come on, let's get you back to the car and go home." He said and she reached up and kissed his cheek before smiling and walking back with him.  
In the last twenty four hours she'd been out with two brothers, a wrong one that used the right words and a right one who never did any wrong. Originally she thought she'd loved the bad one, but now as she looked over at the one driving her home, she realised who it was she really loved and she was sure she would do for the rest of her life.


End file.
